מוזיאון סוטוסולה נאפולי
מאתר המוזיאון תחתית מוזיאון נאפולי נולד מתוך הרצון של נשיא המרכז speleological הדרום, קלמנט אדוארדס, להתעבות לסביבה אחת, כי המורשת הטבעית מתחת לאדמה יש לו להציע לציבור. בתוך תיבות התצוגה במוזיאון אפשר להעריץ את האבנים ומינרלים, שמקורו מן המקומות הנידחים ביותר על פני כדור הארץ, בקליידוסקופ של צבעים וצורות. אשפוז נווט נגד מטוסי הפיאצה קאבור, האתר עכשיו מוצא את כבודו החדש כסביבה מוזיאון. דלת חסרת ייחוד, הפונות לרחוב, "המערה", תקבלי את פניכם, וכמו קסם, תוכל להיות מועבר אחורה בזמן. דרך העיניים שלך אתה יכול לראות כמה מרגעי השיא של נאפולי נצורים על ידי הפצצות במלחמת העולם השנייה. טנק-יווני רומי שמסרו נפשם והצילו את חייהם, הקים בתחילת שנתי ה -40, כדי להתאים את האוכלוסייה של אחד מהדפים העקובים מדם והחשובים ביותר של 900. באולמות של המוזיאון תוכנן לעבוד riambientazione עשיר בשרידים ומונומנטים שהציבור יכול כעת לראות את הסביבות מורכבות מוזיאון: ממבחר מנורות שמן העתיק וכלים של הכורים בנאפולי, מנשק למלחמת העולם הראשונה לאמפולות ומכשור רפואי של עתיק בית המרקחת שנמצאה במרכז ההיסטורי של העיר. החדר הפנימי של מוזיאון הבתים במקום תערוכת צילום קטנה, עם כמה מהנופים היפים ביותר של המערות טבעיות בעולם, ויריות שלא פורסמו של נאפולי המחתרת. לאורך מסלול הסיור בקרביו של המוזיאון, אתה יכול גםלראות אוסף קבוע גדול של אריחים צבעוניים "riggiole" עתיקות מיוליקה שאדונים נפוליטנית התחילו לעבוד ולייצר הפיאצה קאבור, 140 80137 | נאפולי 39,320,574 18 42 info@ilmuseodelsottosuolo.com המקור Il Museo del Sottosuolo di Napoli (The Underground Museum of Naples) was founded by the President of Centro Speleologico Meridionale (South Speleological Center) and In Neapoli As.So.Tec.Na. (Association for the subsoil of Technical Neapolitan) Clemente Esposito, to condense into a single environment, how the Neapolitan heritage underground has to offer to the public. Inside the cabinet in the museum you can also see rocks and minerals, sourced from the most remote places on Earth, in a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes. The site, known anti-aircraft shelter in Piazza Cavour, located approximately 25 meters below the road surface, found new dignity today as museum environment. An anonymous door, facing the street, a "cave", will greet you and, like magic, you will be transported back in time. Through your eyes you can see some of the highlights of a Naples besieged by bombings during the Second World War. Tanks greek and Roman who gave their lives and saved lives, set up at the turn of the '40s, to accommodate the population of one of the most important and bloody 900. A reconstruction work has been done inside the museum. In fact the public can now see many relics and evidence of that time in the rooms of the museum complex: from oil lamps, ancient tools of the Naples miners, weapons of War ampoules and medical equipment to the world of an old pharmacy found in the historic center of the city. The angle of caving shows how the evolution of the practice caving today has facilitated our work honing not only technical but also materials that now appear to be minimal and lightweight. The art of the importance of the caves looks great whether on the desk, first cluttered with papers, sleeves, tapes and squares, then in the service of a keyboard and monitor... The inner room of the museum houses a small exhibition of photographs, with some of the most beautiful views of the natural caves in the world, and the unpublished shots of underground Naples in collaboration with the International team photo 3D La Salle. Along the tour route in the bowels of the museum, you can also see a large permanent collection of colorful "riggiole", old majolica tiles that Neapolitan masters began to work and produce from the XIV century. המסלולים CLASSIC TOUR: The traditional tour includes ancient greek-roman cisterns reuse, during the '40s, as bomb shelters, so that citizens will find shelter during air raids; within rooms are still exposed the remains of some buildings collapsed during the Second World War, ornie, the chimneys of fireplaces, and a whole series of objects that snap a picture of one of the bloodiest periods in the history of the city of Naples. Path length: about an hour. Price: € 10, reduced € 7 ADVENTURE TOUR: For lovers of unique experiences, the "adventure" tour is certainly an interesting alternative of the complex, you can make an excursion through the intricate passages of the Neapolitan aqueducts, crossing the three most popular systems of water supply aquifer "il Bolla" ("the Bull"), "L’Augusteo" (the "Augustan"), and most recently, "the Carmignano". You wear gloves, helmet with headlight and disposable overalls and get into contact with the entrails of a Naples unusual and surprising, magical and mysterious. It is recommended to wear comfortable and warm, and hiking boots. Path length: about two hours Price: 20 € SPELEO TOUR: Beyond adventure caving. If your hiking shoes are your second skin, there is a third hike, cavities of Museo del Sottosuolo, which will satisfy even the most demanding and adventurous. Tunnels, tanks, real urban spelunking. Duration path: three hours Price: 35 € קטגוריה:נאפולי